Karma/rozwój
Rozwój Karma Concept.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Karmy 1 (w wykonaniu Eduardo Gonzalez) Karma_OriginalSkin_Old.jpg|Pierwszy podstawowy portret Karmy Karma SunGoddessSkin old.jpg|Pierwszy portret Karmy, Bogini Słońca Karma SakuraSkin old.jpg|Pierwszy portret Japońskiej Karmy Karma render.jpg|Stary model Karmy Karma Rework1.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna aktualizacji wizualnej Karmy 1 (w wykonaniu Paula Kwona) Karma Rework2.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna aktualizacji wizualnej Karmy 2 (w wykonaniu Paula Kwona) Karma model VU.jpeg|Aktualizacja wizualna Karmy (w wykonaniu Josha Singha) Karma Rework3.jpg|Szkice projektu reworku Karmy (w wykonaniu Paula Kwona) Karma Order of the Lotus concept.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Karmy z Zakonu Lotosu (w wykonaniu Charlesa Liu) Karma Warden concept.jpeg|Grafika koncepcyjna Inkwizytorki Karmy (w wykonaniu Jona Lee) Zwiastun right|200px Uwaga! Tłumaczenie amatorskie! PostChampion Sneak Peek: Karma, the Enlightened One ZenonTheStoic'a dodany dnia 26 stycznia 2011 roku: Przywoływacze! Jeśli jesteście fanami iońskich bohaterów lub po prostu jesteście fanami fanów ogólnie, to naprawdę macie powód, aby przyjrzeć się kolejnemu bohaterowi. Mam przyjemność wprowadzić do League of Legends Karmę, Oświeconą. Wraz z parą szczególnie zabójczych w wyglądu wachlarzy, Karma przynosi elegancki wygląd a w szczególności w górnym poziomie skłonności do League of Legends. Zachowajcie otwarte umysły. Po tym wszystkim... wszyscy możemy troszeczkę użyć oświecenia. Wizualna aktualizacja PostyNowe wydanie Karmy na PBE Morello, Grumpy Monkey'ego, RiotRunaan'a i Scarizard'a dodane dnia 15 marca 2013 roku: Sporo mówiliśmy o tym, że Karmie należy się pełna przemiana i w końcu jesteśmy gotowi by ujawnić nachodzące zmiany. Nowe wydanie Karmy to coś naprawdę dużego, a w jej skład wchodzi nowa grafika, umiejętności i historia. Wiemy, że była ona tematem wielu sporów od momentu jej wydania, ale wiemy również, że istnieje grupa jej wielkich miłośników. Oto, dlaczego uważamy, że Karmie potrzebne są nachodzące zmiany. Wygląd Karmy wywołuje spore zmieszanie. Chociaż jej wygląd jest fajny, to ciężko z niego wyczytać, jaka jest jej rola. Grumpy Monkey będzie miał więcej informacji na temat wyglądu Karmy. Zauważyliśmy również, że gracze unikali grania jej, jako wsparcia, w zamian grając nią jak magiem. W związku z tym zdecydowaliśmy się dać jej więcej możliwości na grze w alei. Scarizard powiem wam więcej na temat zmian w mechanice Karmy. Uważamy również, że Karmie należy się nowa historia, które lepiej pasuje do jej umiejętności i wyglądu. RiotRunaan objaśni wam przemianę Karmy w niepowstrzymaną liderkę Ionii. center|600px Dla fanów Karmy mamy też niespodziankę. Wszyscy z was, którzy posiadają Karmę, otrzymają skórkę bazującą na jej tradycyjnym wyglądzie. Karma zagości na PBE przez dłuższy czas, tak byście mogli dokładnie przetestować jej nowy styl gry i podzielili się swoimi opiniami. W międzyczasie, sprawdźcie, co o nadchodzących zmianach dla Karmy, mówią nasi programiści. Dlaczego zdecydowaliście się na zmianę wyglądu i ubioru Karmy? Oryginalny wygląd Karmy miał kilka niedociągnięć, które zdecydowaliśmy się poprawić przy okazji jej ponownego wydania. Zacznijmy od tego, że jej styl był trudny do odczytania i mało mówił o jej charakterze. Jej wachlarze, suknia i postawa miały mało wspólnego z jej stylem gry czy historią. Było wiele, co mogliśmy zmienić, tak by wygląd Karmy był bardziej spójny. right|280px Po pierwsze, upewniliśmy się, że teraz wyraźnie widać, że Karma jest uosobieniem Ionii, jednocześnie nadal zachowując jej unikalność na polu bitwy. Jej latające wachlarze nie pasowały, jako przestawienie magii, tak, więc zamieniliśmy je na manifestację jej potężne Ioniańskiem woli. Od teraz, Karma ma ze sobą, przez cały czas, smoczy symbol Ionii. Jej ubiór teraz również podkreśla jej Ioniańską przynależność. Dodatkowo, stworzyliśmy dla niej nowe animacje, które kładą nacisk na jej status, jako bohaterki Ionii, raczej niż spokojnej dyplomatki. To nowe podejście do Karmy, przemienia ją w potężną istotę emanującą wewnętrzną siłą, reprezentującą Ionię na każdym polu bitwy. W przeszłości stworzyliśmy bohaterów, którzy reprezentowali ideały swojej ojczyzny. Garen, jako Potęga Demacii, czy Darius, jako Ręka Noxus, są dobrymi przykładami. W przypadku Karmy, chcieliśmy uchwycić Ionię jako miejsce mądrości i duchowej siły. Chcieliśmy również nadać Karmie odpowiednią charakteryzację. Jest silną liderką i mistyczką, która nie brata się z innymi bohaterami. Co było nie tak ze starą wersją Karmy? Połączenie pomiędzy wyglądem Karmy a jej stylem gry, nigdy nie było tak wyraźnie jak to możliwe. Nigdy nie miała przewodniego motywu, który spajałby wszystko razem i przedstawiał jej prawdziwą siłę. Ionia to kraj, który wiele wycierpiał. Ciągła walka wywarła swoje piętno na spokojnej i opanowanej Karmie. Chcieliśmy by osobowość Karmy przeszła ewolucję, dopasowując ją do narodu wypełnionego zaciekłą determinacją. Co zrobiliśmy by rozwiązać te problemy? Karma manifestuje teraz swojego ducha i siłę woli poprzez potężną energię magiczną. Dzięki swojemu wewnętrznemu płomieniowi, może inspirować i chronić sojuszników, zadawać obrażenia przeciwnikom i manipulować duchowymi więziami pomiędzy tymi, którzy ją otaczają. Dodatkowo, teraz jej magia przyjmuje formę dwóch smoków, wyraźnie przedstawiając Ionię, przemieniając ją w symbol swojej ojczyzny. Dokonane zmiany, powodują, że tytuł Karmy jako „Oświeconej” przyjmuje nowe znaczenie. W przeszłości, odnosił się on do jej spokoju i opanowania. Teraz przedstawia nową ścieżkę którą odnalazła dla Ionii, łączącą duchowe tradycje z na nowo odnalezioną siłą. Karma otrzyma również nową ścieżkę audio, lepiej przedstawiającą jej wewnętrzny konflikt i spięcie. Karma próbuje zjednoczyć ranny i podzielony naród, a to nic prostego! Chcemy byście wierzyli w to, że ma ona wewnętrzną siłę i ogień, wymagany do przetrwania. Podsumowanie Od teraz Karma jest potężną przywódczynią Ionii, którą zawsze miała być. Poprzez swoją determinację i nieposkromionego ducha, jej celem jest odbudowa Ionii i poprowadzenie swojej narodu do wielkości. Mieliśmy problemy ze starą wersją Karmy. W jakim sensie? Umiejętności Karmy był problematyczne, zwłaszcza superumiejętność. Nie wydawały się dość potężne, jeśli nie były doładowane Mantrą. Ponadto, kiedy Karma miała dwa ładunki Mantry, musieliśmy je osłabić, by zrównoważyć fakt, że gracz mógł użyć dwóch wzmocnionych zaklęć. Zmiany w umiejętnościach Karmy mają sprawić, by każda decyzja dawała frajdę oraz umożliwiła jej spełnienie przewidzianej dla niej roli. Zachowaliśmy wzmocnienia Mantry, ale zamiast czekać do naładowania, gracze mogą użyć podstawowych ataków i umiejętności Karmy do skrócenia czasu odnowienia superumiejętności. Ma to być nagroda za agresywną grę, pozwalającą „odkupić” Mantrę. Daliśmy też Mantrze jeden ładunek, by każde użycie się liczyło. Sprawiliśmy też, że wzmacnia ona umiejętności na zupełnie różne sposoby, zwiększając znaczenie podejmowanych decyzji, co daje poczucie spełnienia, kiedy podejmiemy właściwą. Dlaczego ciężko było dopasować ją do drużyny? Karma miała ofensywne umiejętności, by wspierać drużynę w boju, ale nie potrafiła jej ochraniać. Ponadto jej ogólne zdolności miały tak szerokie zastosowanie, że nie były idealne w żadnej sytuacji. Ogólnie Karmie brak było specjalizacji. Dlaczego Karmą nie gra się dobrze? Skuteczność jej umiejętności zależała od tego, czy sojusznicy znali niuanse gry nią. Nieważne, jak bardzo starał się grający Karmą, jego towarzysze musieli być równie dobrzy. Skoro sojusznicy nie wiedzieli czasem, czy przebiec, czy unikać jej Duchowej Więzi, znaczyło to, że popełniliśmy gdzieś błąd. Co podobało nam się w Karmie? Mimo tego, co stwierdziliśmy, uważamy, że koncept jest świetny. Definiował on starą Karmę; wzmacnianie jej umiejętności dzięki ioniańskiej woli było ciekawym pomysłem. Podobało nam się, że potrafiła przechylić szalę zwycięstwa umiejętnościami, dającymi premie obronne, ale posiadającymi też aspekt ofensywny. Ponadto, efekt Duchowej Więzi był świetny, ale pasowałby lepiej do wytrzymałego bohatera, który lepiej radzi sobie w walce. center|600px Nowa rola Karmy Chociaż początkowo miała być bohaterką wsparcia, najwięcej sukcesu odnosili gracze używający jej na górnej lub środkowej alei jako maga, traktując umiejętności wspierające jako dodatek, tak jak w przypadku Zileana czy Morgany. Podoba nam się ten kierunek i chcemy zachęcać do wzmacniania jej zdolności ofensywnych i wspierających, skupiając się na MU. Chcemy też, żeby radziła sobie solo, jak i z partnerem. Zaktualizowaliśmy też jej umiejętności tak, by sojusznicy mogli polegać na Karmie, a nie ona na nich. Ma teraz dość mocy, by być magiem lub wsparciem, a jednocześnie sojusznicy nie muszą grać idealnie, by Karma była skuteczna. Przejdźmy więc do rzeczy ”- nowe umiejętności Karmy: *'' – Obrażenia od zaklęć i podstawowych ataków Karmy skracają czas odnowienia jej umiejętności.'' *'' – Wzmacnia umiejętności Karmy, dodając dodatkowy efekt przy następnym użyciu.'' *'' – Umiejętność mierzona, zadająca obrażenia magiczne i spowalniająca wrogów.'' **'' – Zwiększa obrażenia i pozostawia po sobie strefę, która spowalnia, a po jakimś czasie wybucha, zadając obrażenia obszarowe.'' *'' – Rzucane na wroga więzy zadające obrażenia w czasie. Jeśli nie zostaną przez pewien czas przerwane, cel zostaje uziemiony.'' **'' – Zadaje dodatkowe obrażenia i leczy Karmę, póki istnieją więzy.'' *'' – Osłania sojusznika i daje mu premię do prędkości.'' **'' – Wrogowie przy osłanianym sojuszniku otrzymują obrażenia, a sojusznicy także są osłaniani i otrzymują premię do prędkości.'' Kategoria:Strony rozwoju bohaterów en:Karma/Development